


黑伞、雨、鱼。

by Kiyotsura_KRecur



Series: 天空鱼 [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, Curative, Fantasy, Literature, Short Story, sky fish, そらのサカナ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyotsura_KRecur/pseuds/Kiyotsura_KRecur
Summary: 只要天空鱼在的话就不会迷茫吧……
Series: 天空鱼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218017





	黑伞、雨、鱼。

“什么时候开始，自己居然会因为一个画面、一段音乐、一句话甚至只是一个词一个字就哭的稀里糊涂。

——果然，还是离不开他吧。”

晚上下着绵绵的小雨，昏黄的街灯下走着一位撑着黑伞的少女。少女听着歌，自顾自地向着街尽头的车站走去……

“抱歉，但这是我的选择。”

少女飞快地打完这一行文字，发了出去。

她到了车站，在月台旁的座椅边整理了下雨伞，把耳机线缠好，找了个靠边的位置坐下。她在等末班车，她不想给别人带来太多的麻烦。

以前的她是可以通宵几天把歌曲和PV赶出来的，但现在，她觉着自己熬不住夜了。

她把自己拍醒了起来，从背包里掏出她那刚缠好的耳机线。

“自己最初的作品……那时候什么都不懂，这样做出来的作品居然还有人听啊……”

她开始翻看自己的作品。她从来不会去看评论区，因为那里，与她无关。尽管那里都是些在关心她的评论。

“啊，这个！是和他一起做的PV……也不知道他怎么样了，从那之后就一直没有和他联络——这么多年过去了，还是觉得这个PV最好看。”

“唉，不知道从什么时候开始，自己就越来越……”

雨声渐渐的变大了。她看过天气预报，今天晚上有暴雨。

“不知道用雨声来掩盖自己掉下去的声音怎么样呢……”

她最后谋划着那个计划。

也不知道是劳累过度还是因为其他什么原因，她睡着了。这不在她的计划里面。

黑白的世界里，雨淅淅沥沥地下着。这里有另外一位少女和她一样撑着一把黑伞向街道尽头走去。本不该在这个世界的少女只是一个旁观者，只是一个在暗处撑着白伞的旁观者。

撑着白伞的少女知道这是哪里——这是她在新发曲PV里构建的黑白世界；她知道最后的结果——一切都将崩塌，除非撑着黑伞的少女没有跃入铁道。

撑着白伞的少女只是一个躲在暗处的旁观者，有着白色的那一面，却无法碰触到处在白色世界的那撑着黑伞的少女。

“在这黑白交织的世界里，早已经无法分清谁善谁恶。

“白与黑所辉映出的那灰暗面，善与恶所交织成的那伪善面，或许才是这个世界真实的面貌吧。

“每个人都活在这里，没有极黑，没有纯白。大家都是那或深或浅的灰色。

“光，不可能改变它，它只会变得浅那么一些而已；黑暗，只能加剧它，尽管不可能完全地侵蚀它。

“既然有着希望或是无尽的堕落对这个世界没有一点显著的改变，那活着不就是受累么？生也不是，死也不是，找不到理由活，也找不到理由死。

“我倒希望这世界的底色是黑色的。这样，我就可以用一抹白光，勾勒出一个灰色的世界，然后找一个纯黑的地方睡下。或许是和我想法一样的太多，或许是这世界的底色本就是灰的，总之，我没法实现这个想法。

“我没法改变这个世界，哪怕一点点。

“既然这样，我只得从自己身上下手——End the life.”

她的脑海里快速闪动着这些话，她清楚，一切都将……

她想阻止那位少女，可奈何在这个世界，她只是一个旁观者，无法碰触到那位少女。

“果然……结局还是改变不了的吗……”

“白与黑，光与对立，这些本就是这世界应存的东西。

“没什么是只白不黑的，也没有什么是只黑不白的。

“所谓的灰啊，解离出来不就是白与黑么。

“光与对立的合奏，白与黑的互相辉映，它们成就了这个世界。不是只有一种啊，是多重的啊。它们是多片段的合奏曲啊。

“没必要一直盯着白色画布上那一点黑渍，也没必要把自己局限在那里啊。

“合奏曲难免会有低潮，可那并不是全曲啊。

“一切都取决你自己的看法。”

“结局是靠自己改变的哦。”

撑着黑伞的少女走向了撑着白伞的少女。在少女走向少女的那一刻，列车呼啸而过，雨点变得稀稀拉拉。

“你撑着伞的样子很美啊。”

“可总有人觉得自己不美啊。”

两人相视而笑。

“所以说啊，一切都是靠自己来改变的。”

“可是……”

“你看你，又来了。坏毛病什么时候改改啊，他肯定不希望你这样子。”

“我和他已经……”

“说不定呢，你说是不是？”

“知道了——末班车早就走了哦。”

“别转移话题。你还是喜欢他的吧。”

“……不清楚。”

“你不去试试又怎么知道。”

“啊？”

“总之一切都是靠你啦——你那边的末班车估计也走了吧。”

“你个心机鬼。”

“你不也是。”

“哈哈哈，毕竟都差不多是同一个人嘛。”

“既然都这么说了……那‘你’希望你不要再想着干傻事了啦。”

“哈哈哈，想不到有一天还会被梦里面的自己说教。”

“总之你是干不成了的。”

“也不会再干了啦！”

“那就好——雨停了，我也该走了。”

撑着黑伞的少女化作一条天空鱼，飞向了天空。她飞过的地方，都染上了绮丽的色彩。

这里是空白的世界。

撑着白伞的少女被天空鱼托起，带到了世界另一端的空白之门处。少女没有堕入虚幻，她会回到现实。

“原来是天空鱼啊……再见，哦不，再也不见，天空鱼！”

她从梦境中醒来，车站响起了列车运行的声音——已经早上了。

她把伞收了起来，整理了下背包，但她迟迟没有离开。

“不知道贸然打扰他会不会……”

“不去试试，又怎么知道呢？”

她的脑海里浮现出天空鱼对她说过的话。

她买了去往远方的车票。她想去试一下，哪怕几乎不可能再回到从前。

在等候发车的时候，她删除了之前的推文，写下了天空鱼的故事。

她的推文收到了一条评论：“谢谢你，天空鱼。”

是他的评论！

她翻了下自己以前的推文，她发现每条推文他都是第一个评论的。

“你的歌一直都有一种感觉，感觉少了点什么。”

她当然知道自己的歌里少了些什么。

她拨通了那个已经躺在列表里好几年了的号码。

“喂……”

她期望着。

“还记得我么。”

“当然。”

“不介意我去你那里住一段时间吧？”

“不介意。”

“期限如果是一辈子呢？”

“……那，那你可不许像上次一样悄无声息的离开……”

“说到做到。”

“雨洛，等你很久了。”

“嗯。”

列车，缓缓开动，向着他所在的远方驶去……

黑伞，再也不会打开了。它随着天空鱼一起，消散在那个梦境里……

**Author's Note:**

> 打算也在AO3更新了，搬点自己喜欢的一些拙劣作品过来。


End file.
